Where's my Happy Ending?
by Penguuiin
Summary: Bella's father,Charlie died and her stepmother took over everything.When she finally turned 18 things changed a bit.She met the Cullens and Hales.*Sorry suck at summaries and my its first fanfic soo when u read it just tell me if its good or bad*All Human
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time there was a girl name Isabella Swan but people call her Bella for short. She had a perfect life even though she was raised by her father alone, her mother died giving birth to her so she didn't know her mother much. On Bella's 9th birthday her father thought she needed more and married the ungrateful, cruel stepmother. Bella's father Charlie gotten sick and just couldn't get better and eventually died. That leaves the stepmother and Bella. The stepmother started to take everything after the funeral; she made Bella move to the attic and made her, her maid.

A few years later Bella is grown up now and today is her 18th birthday. She has no idea that things will change.

**Bella POV **

I woke up in the morning from the annoying high pitch voice that my stepmother is making. Apparently she's not a morning person, every single day she always wakes and scream at the top of her lungs calling my name and to tell me to do this, to do that. Ugh! I just hope she would stop for a second and give me a break; I'm not a machine you know! I'm a person who gets tired too but knowing my stepmother she would hardly even care, all she knows is that I'm her maid or specifically her servant. She never treated me like her own daughter, the only time she's nice is when my dad is around but now that his gone her whole façade thing is gone too which means more torture for me, of course I didn't told anybody about this except my best friend Angela. She's so kind and sweet that whatever you tell her anything at all; she would comfort you and keep her word. But back to my story, I have not idea what my dad saw in her.

I got out of bed and took a 10 min. shower and change into my maids outfit. It's pretty old and dirty but since I don't have any money to afford to but anything for me, all I have is this and my pjs.

I ran quickly to my stepmother's room almost tripping on the way. I opened the door quietly and there I saw my stepmother crossing her arms around her chest, all ready to pounce on somebody and I have a pretty strong feeling that it's me.

"I'm here stepmother" I said quietly


	2. Chapter 2

**Thxx for the revues guyz!!! **

**Sry bout the first chapter, I was pretty tired when I wrote that.**

**Anyways here's the story!!!**

"Bella how many times have I told you not to call me stepmother! It makes me feel old!" said my annoying stepmother AKA Carmen

"I'm sorry ma'am it won't happen again" I said afraid she might do something to me like always.

She sighed in annoyance "Seriously why did I ever marry your father if I have known you're the kid" she said mostly to herself with much hatred coming from her mouth.

"Anyway I need you to clean the house top to bottom (like always), get the 2 guest rooms ready for your lovely cousins Tanya and Jessica they're staying for the month" My eyes widen like they're about to pop out when she said the last part.

"And when you're done all that go to the market/town and buy some food, I've notice we've been running low on things around here" Her eye's were narrowing to me, I guess she's blaming me for thinking I've been eating all the food but technically it was her.

"But Stepmother! Oh I-I mean ma'am it's my birthday and I was planning on hanging out with Angela for the whole day! Please give me this day off?!?" I practically begged just saying this! I already know she's going to say no but I had to try.

"And why are Tanya and Jessica staying here for the month? They already visited here 3 months ago!" Oh my god! Did I just say what I think I said?

She sighed "Bella, Bella, Bella" Oh no! She's using the nice-tone-act. First she's going to pretend to be nice and then next thing I know the yelling part.

"First of Tanya and Jessica are staying here for the whole month and that's final!" Great here comes the yelling part "Second we've been over this about your birthday every year and no matter how much you beg nothing will change and Thirdly you will do as I say when I say it now go and make me my breakfast before I do something about your behavior"

I turned around not planning on saying anything else before she realize that I'm about to cry any minute now. I closed the door without glancing to Carmen and ran quickly to my room. Of course when I was close to my door I tripped one of the stairs and landed on my face flat luckily it wasn't from the edge of the stairs for that would hurt a lot! Trust me been there done that and I do not want to repeat it.

I pulled myself up and curled into a ball leaning on the railings and cried myself out burying my face between my knees.

_What did I do to deserve this? I wish my dad never gotten sick and would be alive right now protecting me from that old annoying lady he married!! I'm sick of my life, I'm sick of myself!! Oh how I wish someone will save me from this living nightmare!!!_

Edward POV

We arrived at the castle before noon with my pixie like Twin Sister Alice jumping up and down at her sit and my not so surprisingly older brother Emmett is doing the same. Man what got them perked up? It's like they're about to win a lottery or something.

As soon as the carriage guy opened the door I instantly saw Jasper and her twin sister Rosalie all happy and perked up too. Hmm now I get it.

I first got out followed by Alice and Emmett who's running to there loved ones. Sighed, sometimes it makes me wonder why I don't have my girl in my dreams come true. Yeah I admit I'm handsome, hot even and practically the prince of Far Far Away Kingdom **(Yupp I got that from Shrek)**.

When they finish hugging or kissing, Jasper and Rosalie came over to me.

"Hey! Long time no see" Jasper said sticking up his fist to touch mine.

"Yeah I know it's been 2 months since I last saw you guys" I said as I was sticking up my fist to Jaspers.

"Hmm and I'm guessing with your 2 months vacation at Italy with your uncle Aro didn't do much change in you since you still don't have a girl with you huh Edward" Ah! Rosalie how I miss you're criticism but it doesn't mean I like it.

"Wow Rosalie it's good to see you to"

"I suppose it's good to see you too Edward" Finally Rosalie's smiling this time and hugging me gently.

Now this part of Rosalie I missed so I hugged her back.

"Awwhh as much I want to see you guys have this family moment thing but I want to see Carlisle and Esme already" said Alice

Rosalie and I broke out of our hugs and smiled to one another. She went to stand by Emmett while I was just standing were I was before.

"Plus I'm hungry, c'mon Rosie" Of course Emmett would say that.

"Carlisle and Esme are in the meeting right now so you guys have to see them later" Said Jasper holding Alice close to his arms.

"Ohh better idea lets go to the market/village" **(not shure bout that 1)**

"Alice you want to go there? Are you sure about that? Aren't you scared at all about people surrounding you and following you everywhere?" Rosalie loves to go the market but sometimes she's a little worried what people might do to her.

"But I want them to know that the Cullen Kids are back in Town!!"

I chuckled lightly about that one.

"Yes Alice we wouldn't want them to think that our coming back home is a rumor" I said while smiling at her.

"Exactly now c'mon we'll walk on the way"

And with that Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and I walked our way to town.

**Bella POV**

For the whole morning and afternoon I finished everything that Carmen asked I got her, her breakfast, cleaned the house top to bottom (like always), and gotten ready the guest rooms (unfortunately) but except going to town to buy some food.

As I was heading out the door with my basket in my hands I heard Carmen on the phone. She must be talking to one of her cruel friends and probably gossiping about everything like school girls.

I shook my head and closed the door locking it on the way. I walked to town and saw a crowd full of people gushing about the Cullen's and the Hales being in town. Honestly I have no idea what they look like even if I was born and raised here in Far Far Away Land. I don't really go out much no thanks to Carmen.

I finished buying everything I need in less than half an hour. It was already 2:30 and I know I had to get back to the house at 5:30 to make dinner so I decide see my friend Angela and hang out with her while I have the time to do so and eating on the way of course.

I walked to Angela's flower shop and there she was standing behind the cash register to the corner looking bored but when she finally saw me she had a big goofy grin she wore and ran up to me to hug me.

Angela and I are practically sisters! We have to see each other almost every week and if we don't we'll go crazy without each other. Crazy as it sounds but it's true one time we didn't see each other for the entire week she came over to the house crying her eyes out saying she was worried about me and how she missed me and being me I cried with her too.

"Bella! Oh I thought your were never going to come" we hugged each other tightly.

"Wait here for a second ok? I have to tell my mom I'm leaving" and with that we broke free of our hugs and ran off somewhere to find her mom.

"Sure I'll be here waiting" I called out.

A few minutes later she came with her blue side bag with flowers on them.

"Ready to go, Bella?" she asked taking my right arm with her.

"Yes but first lets go eat, I'm starved" my stomach growled with hunger.

Angela started with her beautiful gentle laugh while I blushed and laughed with her.

We walked to Benny's Burger and opened the door. The first thing we heard and saw was a booming laughter at the corner of one of the tables close to the windows. They were the most beautiful people I had ever seen. There were three boys, one was big—muscled like a serious weight lifter, with dark, curly hair. Another was taller, leaner but still muscular, and honey blond. The last was lanky, less bulky, with un-tidy, bronze-colored hair. He was more boyish than others.

The girls were opposites. The tall one had a beautiful figure, the kind you see on a cover of fashion magazines, the kind that made every girl around her take a hit on her self-esteem just by being in the same room. Her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back. The short girl was pixie like, thin in the extreme, with small features. Her hair was a deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction.** (Twilight pg.18)**

Every one of them was pale but not dead pale but just the same as me.

I turned to see Angela's expression and from the looks of it she was shocked too and her eyes began to widen. About a millisecond later she composed herself and walks of to one of the tables with two sits. It was three tables away from the beautiful people. I soon followed her not wanting to be standing by the door gawking at them and the most gorgeous guy that has the messy hair I love now.

When we were seated I took a peek from behind me to look at them but instead the guy with the messy hair was looking straight at Angela with his green deep eyes. For some reason I was sad that he was looking at Angela and not me but I have no idea why.

"Angela I think the guy with the bronze messy hair is looking at you!" I said quietly not wanting them to here what I said even if we were three tables away.

"Bella take a good look his looking _straight _at you not me" she emphases the word straight when she said it.

I snick a peek again from behind me and sure enough my heart skipped a beat when he was looking deep inside my brown plain eyes. He was like looking through my soul and I was looking at his. I couldn't help but just stare at him. And then he gave me his crooked grin smirked that will make my knees weak but luckily I was sitting down.

I turned my head to Angela instantly and said

"Oh my god, you're right"


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok just to let you guys know I've got this idea from Cinderella so yess I will write about the ball, the blue dress and some other stuff idk. And of course it's a lot different than the real story of Cinderella but atleast you got the idea iight?? =D**

**Anyway enjoy this chapter and review and tell me what u think!!**

**Edward POV**

Great! This place is practically vacant because of Emmett's laughter causing to scare all of the people here leave and no thxx to Jasper telling him a joke about the chicken crossing the street to get to the other side. Trust me nobody even gets it except Emmett but that's not so surprising.

Because he practically have a brain of a peanut and believe it or not his my older brother and I know more things than him.

Typical Emmett.

Just then I heard the door opens with the bells ringing and saw the most beautiful stunning girl I had ever seen in my entire life. Heck! She's practically even more beautiful than Rosalie; well that's my opinion and no offence on Rosalie's side of beauty.

The girl that caught my eyes was her big brown chocolate eyes filled with wonder and surprise. She has the most beautiful mahogany hair that swayed behind her back that made her more stunning. Her lips were cherry red and full.

Her chocolate brown eyes widen and turned to Angela Weber. Angela was the girl I met a few months ago, her parents run a flower shop just 2 blocks from here. Angela was a sweet and nice girl and she wasn't the one of the girls who looks and probably stalk us that we find really annoying so she's just normal and that makes us like her a lot.

Angela and the most stunning girl walked off to one of the tables almost as far away from my family. They were 2 tables away from us.

The girl that I do not know snicks a peek from us and I saw in her big beautiful brown chocolate eyes that she has been through a lot and there was a hint of sadness behind it.

She turned around quickly whispering something to Angela and looked back at me and there I felt like I was looking through her soul.

"Hey did you here what I said, Edward?" Asked Emmett

"Huh? Oh yea I did" I said unknowingly

"No you didn't. What's up with you Eddie?? Cat got your tongue?"

And with that I broke our gaze from the stunning girl and glared at Emmett. He knows how much I hate when he calls me Eddie but he just had to say it just to get my attention. Then I notice that every ones eyes on me. I sighed and said

"It's nothing there was just something that caught my eyes"

Emmett then turned around and saw Angela and the girl looking at the menu.

"Hey Angela! Long time no see! Why didn't you come to us when you saw us here?" Shouted Emmett

"Oh hey! Welcome Back! I just didn't want to interrupt you guys talking so I didn't come there, sorry" Angela replied walking up to us and with the girl behind her.

"Naw its ok Angela you weren't interrupting us at all" said Alice standing up to hugged her and so is Rosalie.

Emmett, Jasper and I just stick up our fist to her for props. **(Me and my guy friends do that a lot when we say hi or bye at school) **

"Oh Guys this is Bella my best friend" Angela said pointing to Bella

Ah Bella so that was her name. It suits her.

"Uh. Hi!" Bella said shyly

"Did you know Bella in Italian means beautiful?" I said to her.

"Really?" she cocked her head at the side wondering. How cute.

"I was named after my great grandmother Isabelle Swan in my dad's side I never knew there was a double meaning behind it" Bella said with her bell like sound voice.

"Well now you know and it suits you a lot" I said using my crooked grin smirked. I could have sworn her legs started to shake and her face began blush in a light red. I wondered if I keep doing that to her what would her face turned out. I bet it's beautiful.

"Why don't you guys sit and eat here instead of over there" Said Rosalie smiling.

"Really? You sure we wont be a bother?" Asked Bella, she's so sweet.

"Of course not" Said Jasper

"Hmm well, after we eat I was planning on hanging out with Bella as much as she can; it's her birthday you know?" Everybody's eyes widen of what Angela said at the last part.

"Angela! Your not suppose to say that!" Hissed Bella

"Aw why not Bella! Your turning eighteen, its you're lucky day and I planning on giving you something but since you don't like gifts were hanging out for today and your lucky I didn't say happy birthday to you when I saw you, I know how much you think I expose you to much" Whined Angela.

Bella's eyes started to widen.

"Oh my gosh it's your birthday!" Squealed Alice that can make your eardrums hurt a lot.

Bella then put her hands on her face covering it and mumbled

"Please don't make a big deal out of this and cant we just eat I'm starved"

Emmett laughed and called the waiter to order some food for the girls.

"So Bella are you new here in town or what? Cause I've never seen you here before" Asked Rosalie

"Uh actually I was born and raised here; I don't usually go out much" Answered Bella with her sweet voice

Hmm I wonder why. _Does she not like the town much that she doesn't go out? _

"Why not Bella? You don't like the town much?" I asked

"No I like the town but I just can't go outside much I have a lot of things to do at home and I only go out when I need to get some stuff"

"Well you should go outside more its fun, we could show you around here, we know every inch here in town" Said Alice excitedly

"Uhm I'm sorry I just can't like I told you guys I have a lot of stuff to do"

_I think Bella's hiding something I don't know what but there's something_ I thought

At that time the waiter came to our table with our food. He put our food down and asked.

"Would there be anything else?"

"No that would be all" Answered Jasper

"Just call when me if you need anything"

Just when the waiter was about to turn around he noticed Bella and his eyes widen.

"Bella is that you?"

"Um do I know you?" asked Bella

"Eric, Eric Yorkie remember? We use to play in my street with Mike my mom always baby sits when your stepmother is always out"

"Eric no way I haven't seen you since forever"

Bella stood up and they both hugged each other and that time I felt instantly jealous and I have no idea.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella POV**

I still can't believe it! It's Eric, Eric Yorkie!! My childhood best friend is here right in front of me. His mom used to babysit me when Carmen was always out and we always play outside with Mike. Eric is a good friend but Mike uh I don't think so he scares me when I was little.

Eric and I broke out of our hugs and he started asking.

"Why'd you stopped coming over Bella? I've missed you like hell, even Mike. After you stopped coming over Mike has been depressed, the only time his happy is when he has a girl with him which is kind of sick"

"Ok I don't really need to know the last part but anyway when I turned 13 Carmen started to leave me by myself and clean the house she doesn't let me go out anymore besides going out to buy foods"

"Well how about now are you free?"

"I'm sorry but I was planning on hanging out with Bella while she still has time and Hi! My name's Angela"

"Oh Hi I guess we can hang out some other time Bella and I have to go back to the kitchen and help out I guess, bye"

Eric turned around and went back to the kitchen with a tray in his hand and I sat back down.

"Who's Carmen?" I heard Jasper asks.

I turned my head to face Jasper and answered.

"Uh my stepmother"

"Where's your real mother?" asked Rosalie.

"Uh---" Before I could answer Angela cut me off.

"Uh Bella does Carmen knows you're here?" Angela asked.

"Are you kidding?! If she knew I'm here I'll be dead, why?"

"Because I can see her right now coming over to the diner" Angela pointed to the window and she was right Carmen was coming over here.

"Oh no!" I started to panic; I didn't know what to do, I looked around and saw every pair of eyes looking at me wondering what's happening except for Edward his eyes were full of worry. Hmm I wonder why.

"This is bad, I have to go and Angela I'm so sorry I didn't get to hang out with you but I promise next week if I can but if I cant I'll sneak out ok" I said and hugged Angela.

"What your leaving already?!" Edward said standing up.

"I have to Carmen's going to be here any minute and I'm not planning on staying here while she eats here"

Edward's eyes were intense looking straight at me.

"I don't get it! Who is this Carmen? Is she really this bad that you can't even stay here longer without her ruining it for you?"

"Yes she is! The last thing I want to do is her beating the crap out of me when she sees me here" I felt one tear came out of my eyes streaming down my face when I realized what I just said my eyes widen and I instantly covered my mouth with both of my hands and ran through the washroom. I knew that there was a window there than I can go through and go back home without Carmen or anybody seeing me.

I manage to go through the window without getting any scratch. Once I was out I quickly ran home not turning back to see if anybody was following me.

**Edward POV **

I couldn't believe what Bella just said, so this Carmen person beats my Bella up? Wait a minute did I just said "My Bella" Mann I just met her a couple of hours ago and look at me falling all over her. I got it bad.

Bella covered her mouth with her hands and ran off to the girl's washroom?

"Why –" I started but Angela cut me of "There's a window inside the washroom, Bella goes through there all the time"

I sighed heavily and sat back down looking at Angela giving her the hint that I want answers NOW!

Just then the front door of the diner opened and Carmen was there, she went to the far corner sit barely seeing us. I guess she hadn't notice us sitting here because she didn't even looked around.

"I know that all of you are looking at me that you want answers but I can't say anything about Bella. You guys just have to ask her herself" Angela looked down on the ground looking sad.

"Anyway I got to go I think my mom's going to get worried if I don't come home by now, Bye" Angela stood up and waved at everybody and left.

"Hmm Carmen, Carmen, I think I know her from somewhere" I looked at Jasper questionably.

"Yeah when you think about it this Carmen sounds familiar" Said Alice thinking hard.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked confused.

"Either she's the Carmen that used to scare us when she worked as a maid for us I can't think of any other person who's name is Carmen" Emmett said thinking hard too, his forehead all wrinkled up and his right hand on his chin.

"Emmett!!" Yelled Rosalie

"What!?"

"That is her!"

"Oh she is whoa who knew"

"Only you can remember her from all your pranking" I said shooking my head.

"Ah good times" Emmett said grinning.

"If I remember clearly I think Carlisle kept some records for those people who use to work from us" Said Jasper looking at me.

"Carlisle has all of them stocked up in his old office" I said.

"Great! I want to look over them too" Alice said.

All of us left the diner and walked back to the castle still wondering if that was the Carmen we all knew when we were little.


End file.
